Catch Me
by Kvoth The Bloodless
Summary: Most people have someone that loves them and they will never know. Others love a person and will never tell. Me? I am in love with a girl and she is in love with me. However I couldn't ruin what we have. I don't know what I would do if our love failed. Sora finds out that somethings are worth taking a chance. One shot inspired by Rather Be - By Clean Bandit


A/n: So I had this in my head for a while now. Please just give me a review and tell me what you think. Anyways; on with the show.

Catch Me

"No matter how plain a woman may be, if truth and honesty are written across her face, she will be beautiful." – Eleanor Roosevelt

If you look up the definition of 'boredom' in the dictionary you will find this: the state of being bored; tedium.

Which to me, explained absolutely nothing? So what did I do? I looked up what the word 'bored' meant: to weary by dullness, tedious repetition, unwelcome attention.

Now that, described me perfectly. Being surrounded by all these rich idiots always drove me crazy. Me; being pour; and always around their 'Princess', always left a bad taste in their mouths. Or, that I was best friends with the heir of the Samsung Company. What did it matter? As long as they had a reason to hate me it didn't matter which in that lies the problem.

But who am I you're wondering. I'm just the son of a delivery man and a florist. I am nobody worth knowing. The only reason I am attending this school was for my grade point average and my Struggle abilities that earned me a scholarship. I go by many names here; Street Rat, Lucky Bitch, Tramp, Untamed, and my favorite Sore Ass. But my friends call me Sora.

I am currently relaxing on the roof of our sumptuous school. I tend to come up here when I get bored out of my mind, with the school's lessons that I already know. This might be another reason those pompous asses hate me. For they have to work their asses off in class, while I am mostly found napping in various places, and tend to still receive high marks. Second, only to their "Princess".

While I am lying here enjoying my time alone, the roof door swings open. I don't have to look to know who it is. It's the only two people that would take their time to come looking of me, the "Princess" and the "Prince" of our school. My two best friends: Kairi and Riku. They know how I am and how I enjoy my quiet time, so they say nothing and just stand around me. I wait a minute, keeping my eyes closed, enjoying their presence among the silence. Taking a deep breath I open my eyes to come face to face with Kairi's face.

Most guys would have blushed madly and began to fumble with the right words to say. You see, Kairi Hikari is one of those girls you see by a glance and for the rest of your life her face would be the girl in all of your dreams. You'll think she's just something you made up. Some fantasy, that can't be real. But she is. She's the unreachable goal that many are trying to reach. What many don't know is, that her favorite thing to do is trip up guys and watching their reactions. Unfortunately for her, I am immune to her wicked features.

I just blink up at her, smirk, and watch as her cheeks ignite. One thing that you need to know about Kairi is this. She is very easy to throw off balance. Especially if she is expecting one reaction and she gets another. She leans back and smiles shyly which confuses me to no end. I look over to see Riku who mouths 'Play along' to me, and yet again I am confused. I turn my gaze back over to Kairi who's still leaning over me.

"Get up you lazy ass!" she smirks when I blink at her confused. Kairi knows how much i love my naps and usually never bothers me when i am in the middle of one. However, lately she's been making sure that I'm awake most of the day. This has thrown my internal clock into chaos. It used to be the instant I closed my eyes I would pass out. Now, because of Kairi, it takes me a good fifteen to twenty minutes. If she keeps bothering me like this, it will take an hour to fall asleep and then it would be pointless.

"Why are you guys bothering me?" I tried to close my eyes but Kairi wasn't having it. She tweaked my nose causing me too sigh and get into a sitting position. I roll my neck and then turn my gaze back on her, who waves at me like I just arrived. I gave another worried look at Riku and he just starts mouthing 'You'll see'. I hate when he gets like this. It usually means that Kairi or himself are planning something. The reason why I am a little weirded out was that Kairi was acting way more gitty than usual. Don't get me wrong. She's always a happy go lucky girl, but for some reason she was more excitable than usual. "Am- am I missing something?"

She gives me the fakest shy look I have ever seen. Once again a quick glance at Riku who just shakes his head. Does this asshole ever say anything? I look at her and see that she has turned away from me to hide her bullshit. God I love that my friends are so easy to read. "Riku and I have some... news."

"O...k?"

"Um," she looks at Riku who just nods. "We are dating now."

I almost burst out laughing at what she just said. Don't get me wrong. Kairi and Riku would be the best couple ever. If... it was possible. I look at Riku who just turns away and tries to hide his smile. He glances at me and it's my turn to mouth 'We will talk about this later'. He grinned and nodded. I turn back to Kairi and give her a soft smile. "Congratulations."

I watch her go ridged then stand straight with a scowl across her face. "Thank you." She dusts off the imaginary dirt off her skirt. Sending me a glare before saying. "Unlike some people, i need to get to class."

She stomped her way to the door and vanished with a slam. Riku smiled as he reached down offering me a helping hand. I grab it and pull myself up. "So, when did she decide to try this tactic?"

"I don't know, but she called me last night with the idea." Riku said as we headed for the door ourselves.

"And you agreed?" I asked putting both hands behind my head in a lazy manner.

"She surprised me. I didn't know what to do. Should I have told her the truth?"

"Does your fiancé know about this?"

"Uh... no," we reached the bottom of the stairs and made a turn towards our classes. "But I don't think they will mind."

I stopped to give a look to my best friend. "Are we talking about the same person here?"

He smiles. "Ok maybe a little upset." We laugh and continued our trek towards College Physics. "I just don't understand it. You know that she is doing this to make you jealous. Yet, you act like nothing. Sora, buddy, I know you love her and I know she loves-."

"It's not love," say quickly before he says that out loud. "She's had me around since we were eight. She's just confused."

"I was there too you know and she's not in love with me."

"She was for a while."

"When we were in middle school, that was infatuation, and what did she say after our one week relationship?"

"Shut up," I said not wanting to talk about it. It was true that in middle school Kairi and Riku went out for about a week and at the end of it Kairi broke it off. The reason? Because apparently Kairi figured out that she was in love with me. I know what you're thinking. Why the hell am I not jumping on that opportunity? Because, I do not, want to set myself up for heart break. I am not good enough for her and I will not bring her down.

"I wish you wouldn't be so stupid." Riku said as we walked into our class room and took our seats. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You are good enough for her."

"In your eyes, maybe, but in the world's..."

Riku just sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You too think so much alike its ridiculous. I bet that you think that you'll bring her down too." He looked at me and I looked away quickly. "What a bunch of idiots."

You must understand the ramifications of what she believes are real.

If, and I mean if, we ever did to decide on this misconception of hers, then all hell would break loose. There is a reason why I call Kairi Hikari the "Princess" of the school. Every guy that is straight, and some girls, want to be something more with her. Some would even kill for it. So you must understand that us being together could only lead to death. I am not suicidal. Next, there is this thing called friendship that is between us. And yes I will use the famous and most cliché excuse that I don't want to ruin our friendship.

...

What am I kidding for? Those are exactly that, excuses.

I will just tell you the truth. I am just terrified of the prospect of us dating and me disappointing her. Even though Riku and her both believe that's she's in love with me. I have my doubts. I will tell you right off the bat that I am not in to self-bashing, but you got to understand where I am coming from here. Being reminded constantly that 'You are beneath us' at school. I hate it more than anything.

Every time I need to think I come to the beach. I let my feet dangle over the dock that I was sitting on. I was at the part of the beach that Riku, Kairi, and I used to hang out when we were little. I couldn't help but remember the simplicity of it all, well, it all used to be. Why did it have to get so complicated? Why did we have to be so far apart in the stupid social standings? I fell backwards on to the dock releasing a giant sigh.

"Why is it that every time I find you, your always laying down you lazy bum."

I sat up quickly spotting a figure in the dark... The figure moved into the light taking my breath away.

"He told me that you found out that him and I was all just a ruse." She smiled sadly at me. She looked like she had been crying lately. My heart clenched knowing that I was part of the cause. Stood up ready to go to her but she raised a hand to stop me. "How did you figure it out, Riku wouldn't tell me, just smiled and told me to ask you? Said, it was ok for you to tell me."

I smiled at her at that statement. "Two reasons." I said as I sat back down and patted the dock beside me. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way towards me. She hesitated at first for a moment before sitting next to me, as close as possible to. "Reason number uno: Riku has a fiancé that he's hiding from everyone."

It was quiet for a moment as she took in that bit of information. "Why didn't he say that when he kept saying that you wouldn't believe me? What, did he think I'd tell the world?"

"No. Only Selphie."

"... Well I'd try not to." I laugh at that getting her to give me a soft smile this time. "Well good for him; finally found a girl to settle down with."

"Second reason: Riku's fiancé is named Balthier Prince." I laugh at look on her face. "Yes Riku is engaged to the heir of the biggest transport company in Japan. Riku is gay, has been for about a couple years now. Actually, he was the first person to ever confess to me."

Kairi was like a fish out of water. "Th-that, THAT BASTARD. He could have said no to my idea instead of going through with it and making me look like an idiot." She crossed her arms over her chest and filled her cheeks full of air.

I laughed so hard that I nearly fell into the water. She glared at me and I waved my hands as if I was trying to swat the glare out of the air. "That look... was... adorable." My laugh began to slowly die down when I looked at her sad smile.

"Why do you do that?" Kairi asked. She had leaned forward so that her hair was covering her face, a tactic she used to hide her emotion from me. She had always been so easy to read to me and she knew it. "Why do you say things like that and then turn around and say you're not good enough?"

"Kairi-."

"No Sora, if Riku has to courage to say it knowing that he is going to get turned down so do I. Sora Kiri Strife I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. And I don't want to hear that I'm just infatuated. I don't want to hear that it's a faze. I love you. When I go home and try to do my homework I think about you. When I eat, I play with my food and think of you. When I go to bed at night I think about you. When I wake up in the morning the first thought in my head is of you. And the sad thing is that the thought of you alone makes my day and nothing could ruin it. I've tried to push these feelings away, I have, I swear. I've tried going out on dates with other guys. I got so desperate that I even accepted a date from Seifer tonight."

"Uh-."

"Shut up! Don't judge me!" She was breathing hard and staring daggers at me.

For the longest time we just stared at each other hoping this awkwardness would take care of itself. Finally, I take a deep breath and say the stupidest thing I could ever say. "I don't know what to say."

"Y-you don't know what to say?" she huffed in irritation.

"I'm sorry Kairi! It's not every day that the most beautiful girl I know tells me she loves me then bares it all to me." She's blushing for sure now and at the moment all I want to do is grab her and kiss the hell out of her. "Goddamn it! You have no clue how much I want to be with you! But i won't be the one to make you fall! I won't!"

"Then you'll just have to do one thing when you do."

"And what's-." She grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me towards her and slammed her lips to mine. I could try to explain how that first kiss felt to me. But, i would fail miserably. I could even steal a line from a book or a poet but it would only fall short. I could say that she stole my breath away or at that moment she breathed life into me. No matter what I say I could not get you in the state of mind that I was in at that moment. And when she pulled away it was as if I was brought back to the land of the living right at the moment I had left. "-that."

She leaned forward so her mouth was next to my right ear. "Catch me."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Riku sat up from his position on top of the roof. He looked over at me and handed me the ice pack that he was using on his eye. I placed the ice pack on to my right knuckles. Sighing in relief as the coldness of the ice cooled the pain. "How long has this been going on for?"

I looked up at the sky sighing in frustration. "About a month now. We've been keeping it a secret for about four months, but of course she had to tell Selphie, about a month and a half ago, who in turn had to tell the whole school. This pissed off Seifer since he thought she was his girlfriend."

"Ah good old Seifer, always thinking that anything he wants he should get." Riku started to laugh only to grown in pain. The laughing had shaken his head and had jarred his bruised eye. "Damn that Rai. Bastards got a mean right hook."

"You didn't have too you know. Seifer isn't the only one that's started shit so far. Every once in a while some bastards starts shit saying that she's too good for me. Like, I don't know that already. Just don't tell Kairi, I don't need her feeling bad about all this."

He nods and for a moment we stare at the city of Destiny. "Is it worth it?" Riku said breaking the silence. I looked at him confused and he just smiles at me. "Is being with her worth all the trials and tribulations you're going through."

"I-."

Before I could answer the door to the roof slammed open and Kairi burst in. Riku and I both sat up quickly. Kairi growled, and then yelled in frustration. I was about to stand and see what was wrong, but she saw us first, and stomped her way towards us. When she stopped in front of me she bent down grabbing the ice pack from me and then proceeded to sit in my lap. She put the ice pack on top of her reddening knuckles. "Dammit, that Fuu has a hard face."

I looked at Riku and came face to face with the same shocked look. "Uh, what happened?"

"Seifer came over to me acting like we were dating, for some reason looking like him and Rai fell down a flight of stairs." At this Riku and I looked at each other and tried not to laugh. "He put his arm around me and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and he got all butt hurt saying that we were dating and all this shit. He hadn't even talked to me after our one date! Only now that he knows that I'm dating you. What an asshole! Anyways, he kept getting all touchy feely and so I kicked him in the balls."

At this Riku and I did begin to laugh. She hushed us, and where I was sitting I could see that her face had reddened a little.

"Rai went to go help him and Fuu took it upon herself to get revenge for her 'Boss'. Her fist met air, mine met her face three times." She turned to look up at me giving me a big smirk. "I guess those lessons from your Aunt Tifa paid off after all." I could only smile at that response. When we were younger Kairi used to followed me around a lot. And one of the places my dad used to take me was to my Aunt Tifa's Dojo. She really wasn't my Aunt but one of my dad's old flings that was a friend now. My mom hated her with a firery passion, but dad hated her friend Reno, who apparently always used to hit on my mom before he met his wife, and had his son Axel, so they were even. Anyways, Tifa is a UFC champion. Dad had her teach me on how to fight because, in third grade I had a bully named Seymour, who used to love to torment me and my friend Tidus.

"Well you did follow me after I had been going to the dojo for a year, you were always wondering what I was doing, then proceeded to beg Aunt Tifa to train you to be the next UFC champ."

"Come on! She was the coolest girl I ever met besides your mom. How does your dad know so many cool people? Tifa Lockhart, the UFC fighter. Zack Fair, the co-owner of Shinra. Barret Wallace, owner of AVALANCHE. Yuffie Kisaragi… Well your family won't tell me what she does. Vincent Valentine, part of the countries Secret Service. Hell I could keep going. Who really are your parents? "

"I don't know, my dad is just a delivery man at the delivery department at Fenrir. They only deliver to famous people so that might be why. My mom used to be some famous doctor or something but she opened up a flower shop when I was born and has been doing that ever since. "

"Sora if your mom was a famous doctor I would know. I've never heard of a famous Aerith Strife." Kairi was right. She has been studying to be a doctor ever since my little brother Denzel got diagnosed with _Geostigma. At the time that she decided to become a doctor there was no cure. However since then some famous doctor had found the cure. _

"You know," We both looked over at Riku who was drinking out of a can of fruit punch. Where he got it from, the world may never know. "Strife isn't his mother's maiden name Kairi."

Kairi just stared at him with scrunch together eyebrows. She was probably going through her head and listing all the famous female doctors she could think of. All of a sudden her eyes widened and quickly turned to me in shock. "Sora, is your mother's maiden name Gainsborough."

"Uh, something like that."

"OH. MY. GOD. SoraWeHaveToGoToYourHouseRightAfterSchool."

"Huh?" I scratched my cheek in confusion.

"Sora, you always complain that your family is nothing special. I think I found out why they are so secretive. Aerith Gainsborough is one of the most famous female doctors out there. She kept out of the media so much that no one knew what she looked like. She left being a doctor when she got engaged to the owner of Fenrir. I don't think your dad is a simple delivery man."

"Uh ok." I wasn't sure what to say. Fenrir was a company that was back and forth with Samsung for the number one position for technology. If that was true I would be up there with Riku in the social ladder.

…

I'm good where I am.

"If it's true I don't want to know."

I expected Kairi to get all upset ad rant how this is the coolest thing ever but she just smiled and said. "I figured you would. That's another reason I love you."

"And with that that's my signal to leave." We laughed as Riku stood up and headed for the door.

"Riku!" he stopped and turned to look at me. "It's been more than worth it."

He smiled and waved as he left us there.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked looking up at me from her spot in my lap.

"Just glad you convinced me to take a chance."

"Well, I trust you to catch me."

I just laughed before I kissed her.

If you look up the word gamble in the dictionary you'll find this definition: to play at any game of chance for money or other stakes.

The stakes were high and it was worth the risk.


End file.
